My Lovely Soccer Babe
by blanchier
Summary: Syaokura love team roks!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I make many Syaokura love stories, because many really like the Syaokura love team. I made already… three Syaokura stories, this is my fourth. So please enjoy. Even if you don't think these persons are Syaoran and Sakura. And sorry for all the puns I said.

**Disclaimer: **Me not own CCS, CLAMP owns it, and I no right to make a fan fic. But for the sake of you readers, I make four. XD!!!

**My Lovely Soccer Babe**

**By the #11****,132 (aiming to be #1) fan of CCS, SilentWriter132**

**Chapter I**

**The Transferee**

"YEAH, Go Tomoeda Soccer Team!" we shouted.

The soccer field: it's my home, it's my haven. I'm Li Syaoran, the leader in Tomoeda High School's soccer team. I'm 17 years old, and I really love soccer. It's my life, if you really know what I mean. I hate all the people who dislike soccer and all who taunts it. Once I scored 35 goals in a season, and we won the championship. Our team is currently the best soccer team around, and we have beaten almost all schools. Except one, The Inoue Girl's School, they stole the championship title because I wasn't around to play with my teammates, but it's a sure win, coz… hey, we're boys. And they're only lousy little girls.

The Inoue Girls' High currently owns the champion title, and all we have to do is kick their butts. But because we're all such gentlemen, we won't take them seriously, and we'll go easy on them.

"Let's go kick those girls' butts!" I said.

"Yeah! Let's show them what they got for messing with us boys!" a boy said.

"But, go easy on them, it doesn't mean if we're opponents, we can't be gentlemen."

"Let's go!" We let out a big motivation shout before we gone to the field.

_It was a sure win._ We thought that at first. But that day was made from the day that Tomoeda gets the championship title, to the most embarrassing day of our dammed lives.

"_Shiro, can you believe it? __The score is 56-32, and the girls are winning." _an announcer said.

"_Yeah Jun, I too, can't believe it. Those guys' butts are being kicked by the girls." _Another announcer named Shiro said.

_Oh, shit. We're losing. Damn. Who ever said these little girls knew how to play. _Syaoran thought.

"What? Can't believe we're winning, huh?" a girl from the other team said.

"Oh, shut up, bitch. Don't get too high of yourself. We're being easy on you girls, so we'll be praised as gentlemen."

"Oh, yeah? What kind of gentleman says 'bitch' to a perfectly fine lady?"

"Shut the hell up, bitch. I'll say it again and again if I really want to."

"Okay, you god-dammed beast, you made me angry. We'll show you how we play when we're serious."

"What? You're not serious in that play? I don't believe you."

"What, you think you're the only one that wants to be polite in this game?"

"Bring it on. We'll take you even if we had blindfolds."

"Really? Then I think you'll all lose badly, when we show our stuff."

A few moments later…

"_Wow, Jun. I can't believe it. Tomoeda can't score a goal! It's 95-35, with the boys scoring 3 more points after that break." _Shiro said.

Jun replied, _"Yeah, I can't believe it too._ _Only five minutes after that break, they already scored forty-plus goals."_

The end of the game…

"Winner… The Inoue Girls' School Soccer Team led by Kinomoto Sakura!"

Yeah, okay… alright. Those girls aren't lousy. They just look that way. But that all changed after an incident.

"What?! I'm transferring?" the girl from a while ago shouted.

_Oh, man. The school that bitch is transferring to must be the unluckiest school__… ever._ Syaoran thought.

The next day…

"Ohayogozaimasu, sensei." The students in section 3-A of Tomoeda High School said in chorus.

"Ohayo, students. I have good news. There's a new student transferring to this section. Come in, Kinomoto-san."

"Ohayogozaimasu, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, yoroshiku!"

Syaoran quickly stood up and shouted, "YOU?!"

"WHAT? YOU? I TRANSFERRED TO YOUR SCHOOL?!" shouted Sakura.

**Thanks for reading. ****It's short, but I really appreciate if you'd review. I wanna know if my story is good enough. Please lay all the suggestions, comments, and flames to me****. "You'll never learn from your mistakes unless you knew it from someone else."**** So please, tell me my mistakes. If you like this fanfic, please review. I'll continue in about 10 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks for reading chapter I and reviewing. (because if you didn't review, I wouldn't continue this anyway.) I'm gonna try the French accent in the disclaimer. X3

**Disclaimer: **I zoo not vown CCS, CLAMP vownz zit, vand I have no vight zoo make a vanvic, vut vo ze zake ov you veadas, I have alveady made vo, vokay… vive! X3 (Is it good?)

(I do not own CCS, CLAMP owns it, and I have no right to make a fanfic, but for the sake of you reader, I have already made four, okay… five!)

**My Lovely Soccer Babe**

**By the #11,132 (aiming to be #1) fan of CCS, SilentWriter132**

**Chapter II**

**This Freaky Girl**

"I moved to your school?! Sensei, there must be some mistake."

"There's no mistake. You moved to the right one. The headmaster said you were coming."

"Sensei! She's right! There MUST be some mistake!!! She couldn't be in the same class as mine!" Syaoran shouted.

"Yeah, sensei. That guy just pisses me off."

"Me too."

"You seem to have known each other well."

"YOU THINK?" they said in chorus.

"Okay, because you seem to be friends…"

"WE ARE NOT!" they said again in chorus.

"Kinomoto, sit next to Li, there, next to the window, and also..."

"Don't tell me…" Syaoran said.

"What?" Sakura blinked in curiosity.

"…we have a partner system in this class, so Li, please be Kinomoto's partner. Tour her in the campus later."

_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!! My life is totally ruined by Sensei!!!!_

"Even if I really don't like you, since you're my partner, and since I'm new here, please show me around this school. And please treat me nicely, and I will treat you nicely too."

"Don't bother asking me again. I won't go, ask someone else."

"What, you didn't learn your manners after that game?"

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch."

"What did you call me?"

"A bitch, B-I-T-C-H, bitch."

"Damn this fuckin' god-dammed boy… God… why did you give me such a jerk for a partner… I've been good, aren't I? But why did you give him instead of another… a girl perhaps, but why him, of all people…"

----------------

_Math was dumb. It spent half of my time in school__, instead of playing soccer. That freaky bitch is still bothering me like, for the whole class, but screw that bitch, she actually made me kill time by NOT sleeping. I'm hungry. Its lunch now… so, what'll I have…?_

"Sinigang please, make it with plenty of pork and vegetables."

"Here." The lunch lady gives him the soup-based delicacy.

"I'll have one of that too." _Hehe. I'm having the silliest hallucinations, to think that bitch followed me all the way here. And I lost her, I think. Heck, I just heard her._

"Here."

Syaoran turned around, she was there behind him… Sakura was behind him. "The hell… what?! You followed me?"

"Yeah!" she put a big grin on her face.

"Why?"

"You're my partner, right?"

"Yeah, but… what will it take you to stop following me around."

"A school tour!"

"Really, then, if I do that, then you'll leave me alone?"

"Okay, sure!"

----------------

Syaoran showed her around campus, he pointed out places like the auditorium, the basketball courts, the school gym, the classrooms, even the comfort rooms. But she almost flinched when she saw it. She saw the huge soccer field, which was seen in the window she was seated next to.

"How did you like soccer, Li-san?"

"Simple, when I was in Junior high, I always looked at the window by my side. I always see the soccer field, and the team that's playing in it. I was always amazed. How they kick and how they score. I thought it was fun, so I tried it. You?"

"Yup, same thing. There was a huge soccer field that can be seen in a window next to where I was seated. But I really became an idol of one of the members, or rather the leader. Nishikado Hanahi. Or as known as 'The flying princess of kick." She was the best soccer player in the history of Inoue Girls' School."

"So you tried it out, right?"

"Yeah! So now we share a bond, right?"

"Bond? What bond. I don't know any bond between us."

"Well, suit yourself…" They laughed as they raced each other in the field.

_The girl I first thought that was freaky, but shared a same dream as me. That freaky girl was not as freaky as I thought she was. Maybe we could be friends. Yeah… friends…_

-------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter II- This freaky girl**

Please review!!!

The next chapter is "Shirayukihime?!"


End file.
